


Ya Bang Arlight

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a friend yea. but idk dude you end up banging a hot as fuck decepticon- oops i mean, ex-decpticon. so read it if ur into that kind of stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barricade walked through the human N.E.S.T. base, Diego Garcia. He had grown used to watching were he stepped. It wasn’t something he did by his own will, no. He could careless for the species but the Autobots weapons specialist, Ironhide, had made it very clear that if he so much as scratched one of the humans, he’d offline him then and there.

In reality, the worst that would probably be done to him was be smacked around then thrown into the bridge but he’d rather avoid the black mechs wrath. He didn’t want to have to be made an ‘example’ in the training room then have to be scorned by the medic. He had wondered why he even bothered to repair him but then he realized the Prime must have ordered it.

Though, that had been over a year ago. Now he continued to walk through out the base. He wasn’t sure where he was actually headed but he ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him who he was looking for, but he’d never admit it. Instead he continued to avoid the humans on the Autobot side of the base and their distaste towards him.

Much like the Autobots, they showed annoyance or indifference towards him, but they were still weary of him. And he commended them for that. He thought that they would let him roam free once he he told them he wanted to change his status to Neutral. Within a few days maybe, but it seemed they were smarted than he thought. But even if they had, what would he be able to do? His com-link was disabled, along with his weapons. And he had already been written off as a traitor by Starscream so he had nothing to go to. That and there wasn’t any way for him to get off the island without drawing attention to himself and getting offlined.

He assumed that after a year of ‘good’ behavior was the reason he was left to walk by himself. But he wasn’t keen on being by himself at the moment. He was still looking for someone; and as he finally got back to the Autobot side, he heard a familiar laugh coming from the medibay.

Heading inside he found the source of the sound and the person he was looking for.

But his joy lasted for a second, then he saw who you were with. Sideswipe. That safety hazard of a mech. He was young, arrogant, cocky, and too careless for his liking. And from what he had seen and heard, he was brutal on the battlefield. Decepticon level of brutality in fact. And with that in mind, it just didn’t sit well with Barricade that you were spending your free time with the silver Autobot.

At least we wasn’t carrying you around this time.

But he didn’t even bother with hiding the growl that came from his vocalizer as he approached. Both you turned your attention towards him. Sideswipe immediately changed his stance, trying to make himself seem more menacing and imposing by straightening up his posture, but Barricade paid him no mind. He had learned that the best way to insult the foolish mech was to ignore him since it hurt his ego more than anything. But instead he focused he focused his attention to you.

You had already stood up from your spot on the examination table and walked towards the edge of it to be picked up by the ex-decepticon. “Hey, where’ve you been ‘Cade? I hadn’t seen you today” you said as he lifted you up to his shoulder for you to sit on. Sideswipe made a face of disapproval as you turned sat down. You looked over at Barricades face waiting for his answer but Sideswipe beat him to it.

“He’s just been moping around looking for you”

There it was that arrogant tone that Barricade hated so much. It didn’t matter if it _was_ true. He’d never admit it to the silver Autobot, let alone you. Barricade growled again but stopped once you touched the side of his face, “Aw is that true ‘Cade? You _missed_ me” you teased.

“Pfft, hardly” he said in a curt tone then frowned a bit when you removed your hand but continued “I have systems check scheduled for later today and I expected the medic to be here to get it done and over with. But, that doesn’t seem to be the case” he said looking around the room, to make it seemed like he was annoyed.

“God you’re such a grump” you groaned catching his attention; he still found it odd that humans could make so many different sounds. “I hardly ever see you smiling and you complain about _everything_. No wonder you don’t have friends- Hey you know what you probably need? Whats it called… A frag! Yeah you probably need a good frag”

Barricade went rigged at you mentioning that but went back to his original stance when Sideswipe started snickering, “Oh slag I gotta tell someone about this” he said between his laughter until Barricade kicked one of his tires, making him fall over and smack his helm against the examination table.

The ex-con turned to leave with you on his shoulder, ignoring Sideswipes threats as he walked out of the medibay. If anything he’d just tell Ironhide about the incident and you would probably clear up the situation if needed. That was one of the main reasons the two of you started talking. He had a feeling that you were something to Commander Lennox, but keeping track of human relationships was something tiresome and complicated so he assumed he was something like a creator to you.

 

But he remembered that you had somehow found him while he sat by some crates in the training room and you started to talk to him. Something along the lines of, “Haven’t seen you around here before. You new?”

To which he responded with tapping his claws against the floor in annoyance and a snarl, to which you had no reaction. Which had both bothered and interested him. And since you had no intention of leaving he spoke, “Far from it flesh creature. I’ve killed hundreds of Autobots and Decepticons alike. I would have no trouble in ending your life and the life of the other insects here given the choice. So I suggest you leave before I decided you’re worth the effort”

“Wow Sideswipe was right. You _are_ condescending” and then you had gone and leaned against his leg and he found himself to baffled to do anything. Until Jolt walked in a noticed that you were resting against a ruthless killer. Then Chromia and Ironhide had showed up. Then Lennox and it was all a mess until you explained that he hadn’t done anything and that he was “cool”. But that had gotten the other bots in trouble for not keeping an eye on the ‘prisoner’

But now here you were. Sitting on his shoulder and he toted you around the base. Sure the humans and the majority of the Autobots still gave him weary looks, more so when you were around but he could care less what they thought at the moment. He was just glad to be in your company.

“You know…” You said, bringing him out of his thoughts, “I was serious about you needing a good frag or whatever. It can be a stress reliever for some humans… well _sex_. And well, since you’re kind of not on the best of terms with everyone here it can be stressful not really having anyone to talk to. And it could just be a ‘one night stand’ kind of thing. But I mean, it may not be the best way to get ‘comfortable’ like if you’re not one for… interfacing? Then I’m sure theres somethi-“

You stopped talking when Barricade brought a hand up to you and picked you up. You were sure the subject at hand was bothering him so he was going to drop you off and walk by himself. But instead he brought you up to his face to look at you properly.

“Let me stop you right there” He said in a low voice, that you’d recently noticed he only used when talking to you. And just you. “I know what you’re getting at but like you had said before, I’m not on the ‘best of terms’ with anyone here. And even if I was, I highly doubt they would want to frag a decepticon- and don’t say ‘ex-decepticon’ because we both know what they think”

“I… I could ask around?” you asked timidly.

“You can try” and that what didn’t for you.

“Lucky for you, I already know someone who dose” you purred. Barricade noticed the change in you demeanor. “Humor me” he challenged, but his confidence dropped when you gave him a knowing smirk.

“Me”


	2. i tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i realy did but then i didnt know how to get from point A to point B

Barricade started at you as what you had said finally hit him.

 Interfacing.

With a human.

He was going to laugh. Oh how he wanted to laugh of the idea. But he didn’t. He couldn’t and it worried him for a split second but then he thought about it and… he thought about it. Just the idea of seeing you squirm under his touch from pleasure, not from pain sent his fans kicking. And the thought of all the beautiful sounds you’d make for him, and just for him. It was almost over whelming.

But he still hand said anything to you. And as he made eye contact with you, he noticed that your initial confidence was gone and that you now looked nervous under stare. But brought you up to his face, his voice rumbled through you, “If youd frag a cybertronian, I can only wonder what else you would enjoy doing” he brought up one of his claws, running it cross your cheek, “ I’ll just have to find out when  I’ll have you screaming my name”

 

You felt your face heat up, but you couldn’t help but smile at him but then it turned into a smirk as you saw the way his optics darted all over you, “Hmm I’d like to see you try”

“Isnt that why we’re doing this?” he smirked. He actually _smirked._ But just as you were going to comment on that you saw a figure out of the corner of your eye that almost set you into a panic.

Behind Barricade you managed to make the figure of a familiar, silver Autobot.

 

If you had been in any other situation you would have been laughing at the look on his face if you had been in any other situation. Barricade noticed you looking behind him and turned to see the silver mech. You expected him to yell at Sideswipe to “fuck off” or the Cybertronian equivalent. But instead he just stared at him until Sideswipe said something.

“I knew it”

And still Barricade kept silent. “Oooh Primus I knew it. But ugh I did NOT want to find out like this. But question… why???”

You felt Barricade’s servos shift under you, making your position on his hand more comfortable. But Sideswipe just kept going on and on, and you just wished barricade would bunch him. But you looked up at him and he gave a knowing smirk, making you squint at him. But you looked back at sideswipe that was still rabbling on. “Sidesw-“

You promptly closed your mouth, holding back a moan when you felt Barricade rub his servo between your legs. You glared up at him but he acted as though there was nothing wrong. “You turned back to Sideswipe, who had stopped talking and had his devoted attention to you. “Just go awammm”

Sideswipes optics widened and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, “I.. uh… see you later” Barricade just seemed determined on making you a mess before even getting to where ever it was that he planned on fucking you senseless. Or at least that’s what you hoped. But you didn’t dare look at Sideswipe as you let out a not so quiet groan as he wheeled backwards, “- or not.. bye” then he sped off.

“Oh you son of a bitch” you whispered as he stopped rubbing you between your legs. You heard him chuckle when you bucked your hips against his servos, “And you thought I was the one that needed the good frag” he looked down at you, “I’ve barely started and you’re already a mess” he chided and started walking. You wondered where exactly bc he didn’t exactly have his own room since he still recharged in the brig.

But as he turned the corner he opened the door to an empty storage room, “A closet, how romantic” you said as he closed the door. “Do you really care about the location? If all goes well, I’ll make the next time worth the wait” he whispered as he brought closer to his face and let out hot air onto your next, making you squirm in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i tried

**Author's Note:**

> hha ah ha ha oooh boy


End file.
